The Girl In The Magazine
by ButterYUM
Summary: Katie isn't ugly is she? Well some people may say otherwise


**A/N: Guess who's back from the dead ? ME! And I'm feeling a whole lot better still have stuffy nose and a cough but it's nothing I can't handle. **

**Anyways this was requested by LadyPena89 and surprisingly it's a Katie story hmmm go figure anyhoo enjoy!**

_**"**__She so skinny"_

_"When you gonna start puberty"_

_**"**__No boy is ever going to date her she should just prepare to be alone for the rest of her life."_

Katie sat in the dentist office waiting for Carlos to finish getting his teeth pulled, the insults from earlier that day still fresh in her mind. She had always been told to ignore what people have to say about you and she tried her hardest to take that advice, but it's only so much she could before she started believing the daily insults that came her way. Everyday she would enter her school with a smile on her face and she would leave with a scornful frown. Maybe she was ugly, maybe she was to skinny, maybe she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life, after hearing that everyday you would start to believe it was true to right?

Sure she wasn't as beautiful as some of girls in her school. Look at Jo, Lucy, and Camille they were drop dead gorgeous if they wanted to they could have all the guys begging on their knees just to get a date. But just because she wasn't as beautiful as them doesn't mean she was ugly right? Well some would say otherwise.

Katie never really cared what people thought about her, but she's at that age now where she wants to impress guys so of course if someone says something negative about her looks EVERY day of the week she would start believing them eventually. It's not that they were complete lies they had very valid points, she's never even had a boyfriend before.

_"No guy is ever going to date you Katie. Look at you, you're so pathetic"_

_"Do us all a favor and just die already", _that right there is what broke Katie. Maybe she didn't deserve to live after all she was tormented everyday, had zero friends, and she was constantly being compared to Kendall. Always being told how she would never amonut to anything in life just made her want to leave this world behind and step into the afterlife.

She slumped in the dentist chair trying her hardest to not let the angry tears pricking her eyes fall. Why couldn't she be talented like Kendall? Why couldn't she be beautiful like all the other girls in her school? Why did she have to be different? Why couldn't she beautiful like...like...Katie looked down to stack of magazines that rested on top of the desk in the waiting room. One particular magazine caught her eye, a Victoria's Secret catalog.

Her eyes immediately fixated on the bodacious and curvaceous models on the front cover. Why couldn't she look like them? Yeah sure she was only 13 barely even started puberty but these girls were perfect in her eyes.

Katie picked up the magazine and started rifling through it each model more visually stunning than the last. As she kept flipping through the pages her insecurities kept rising to the surface because these girls well women looked like they were crafted by Zeus himself meanwhile Katie looked like she was crafted by Hephaestus.

Looking at the magazine actually made Katie hate herself even more for allowing the bullies in her school to mess with her mind the way they did. She leaned over the reflective glass table top and gave nice long stare at herself. Who was she kidding? She was ugly. She was ugly and there was no way to get around it.

Katie looked up when she heard weeping. Someone crying in the dentist office well that's kind of a given, this crying however sounded all to familiar and Katie knew exactly who was.

As if on cue James came through the door with obvious amusement written all over his face meanwhile Carlos was just bawling his eyes out. "It's alright buddy he didn't see you", James cooed softly meanwhile Katie just looked on in bewilderment. "It's the gas" James said through fits of laughter. "It has him all loopy. He waved goodbye to the dentist but the dentist see him so now his feelings are hurt", James explained while still trying to comfort the crying boy in his arms.

Katie made an "oh" face and turned back towards the magazine. "What cha reading their" James asked plucking the magazine out of Katie's grasp once he got Carlos to somewhat settle down. Once he saw the front cover his face immediately contorted into a frown. "I hate girls like this".

Katie looked at him like he was crazy because well he was, those girls were stunningly beautiful in fact they each seemed like the ideal girl for James. "Really? I thought that you would like girls like that, I think they're pretty" Katie said taking the magazine away from James hands.

"Yeah they're beautiful but their beauty isn't real you know what I mean?" James said.

"No, I thought looks and beauty were real to the person that they attract, you know "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Katie contradicted.

"True but "Beauty is only skin deep" I mean seriously look at these girls sure they look good now but what do you thinks these girls look like in the mornings? All their beauty can be wiped away with a piece of tissue." Katie went silent for a moment, who knew James could be so insightful. One thing a lot of people didn't know about James is that he is actually somewhat smarter than Logan.

Katie had some serious revaluating to do, ok sure these girls weren't as pretty as she originally thought they were but doesn't change the fact that she was still ugly right?

"I wish there were more girls like you in the world" said James.

"What do you mean?"

"You have that whole natural beauty thing going for you, you don't have wear tons of makeup or have plastic injections to be pretty."

Katie thanked the heavens that Carlos was still loopy on the laughing gas and tried to run off otherwise James would have seen the furious blush that overtook her face. James thought she was pretty? James Diamond thought her Katie Knight was pretty? Maybe there was something to this whole pretty thing that she was missing.

James let out an annoyed huff Carlos was a handful before, now that he was hopped up on loopy gas sitting still was the furthest thing on his mind right now."But James s'I want my helmet" he slurred out grasping at thin air.

"Buddy it's right here on your head" James said tapping the helmet twice. Now hopefully Carlos would stop running off long enough for them to make it to their car.

As James was about open the car door he felt two small arms circle around his waist and pull him into a warm tight hug. "Thanks James you're the best you know that" for once in Katie's life she didn't feel so ugly, so disgusting, she felt dare she say it pretty. With new found confidence Katie hopped in the back seat with Carlos who was caught up in a very uhhhh interesting conversation with Captain Corndog. Meanwhile James stood outside confused about what just happened but oh well a compliment is a compliment right?

Katie couldn't wait to go back to school Monday, she promised herself that she wouldn't let bullies take away her confidence even though she made that promise before this time was different, this time she got her confidence from James Diamond.

**A/N: Hope you like it Ms. Pena. I'll be the first to tell you I'm not a big Katie angst fan, so this wasn't easy to write so I was kinda EEEEEEKK about posting this but whatevs YOLO.**

**UPDATES: As you all know I've been writing less and less lately but I'm here to tell you that yes I am still working on my stories. I've got chapter 6 of Stepdad halfway done. I haven't started chapter 12 of Hate Is Something You Regret mainly because I have something special planned for that story. I also have a ton of one shots that's also half way done, a new story and short story. So Yes people I am still writing just been getting side tracked a lot lately. Anyhoo review and enjoy the rest of your Saturday. **


End file.
